Ricardo Diaz
Ricardo Diaz is a recurring character in the Grand Theft Auto series appearing in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (set in 1986) and in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (set in 1984). He is the leader of his own gang and, by 1986, is the drug baron of Vice City. He is voiced by Luis Guzmán, who has also starred in such films as Out of Sight. Biography Up to 1984 .]] Ricardo Diaz grew up in Colombia and moved to the United States in 1978, bribing the INS for a green card, before moving to Vice City in the early 1980s. He invests money into a mansion on the expensive Starfish Island and, whilst his home is partially built, meets and befriends Lance and Victor Vance. He has them steal a drugs shipment of Juan Cortez, under the supervision of Gonzalez, which Victor does successfully. Following his success, Diaz decides to employ Victor more work and has him go to a meeting with the DEA, which is ambushed by Gonzalez and his crew, although Victor manages to kill Gonzalez' men and make the deal with the DEA, securing Diaz gets a large supply of heavy duty guns. Diaz becomes aware that Gonzalez has betrayed Colonel Juan Cortez and explains to Gonzalez that he will inform him of all of Cortez' drug deals, with Diaz ordering Victor to drive him to the airport. Lance Vance then borrows money from Diaz and has his brother work to repay the debt, with Diaz having Victor destroy Armando Mendez' bearer bonds using a Domestobot, before having him steal an attack helicopter from the Fort Baxter Air Base in order to attack the Mendez Compound in Downtown, Vice City. Having been successful in stealing the helicopter, Victor attacks the Mendez Compound on Diaz' orders and kills both Diego Mendez and Jerry Martinez. Following this, Victor and Lance decide to leave Vice City. Final years In between 1984 and 1986, Diaz establishes himself as the drug baron of Vice City and finishes the building of his mansion. His drug habit continues and he has become far more paranoid. Diaz sets up a number of foundations across Vice City and Latin America, although the Vice City Police Department believe them to be a front, whilst they also suspect him of eighteen murders. Diaz has also established a protection racket in the city. Diaz, continuing to use information from Gonzalez, has a drug deal between the Forelli Family and the Vance Crime Family ambushed, stealing both the drugs and money. He later appears at one of Juan Cortez' parties, which was also attended by Forelli representative Tommy Vercetti. Cortez begins to investigate the deal and discovers Gonzalez' involvement and has him killed. Cortez openly suggests that Diaz may have been involved, but does not accuse him. Cortez does employ Vercetti and Lance Vance, who Diaz does not remember, to protect him in a deal with the Cubans, which results in Diaz hiring the two for other jobs. Diaz first has the two deal with the Sharks, who have been stealing three percent of his profits, first following a gang member to an abandoned home and then attacking the home, killing a number of the gangs members. Later, Diaz has the two steal the fastest boat in the city and then use the boat to purchase drugs from a dealer, before escaping the other potential buyers. Lance eventually decides to avenge his brothers death and kill Diaz, although his plan backfires. He is rescued by Vercetti and the look later assault Diaz' mansion, resulting in the death of Diaz. Development Concept art on the Rockstar North's website shows that the working name for Ricardo Diaz was "Fernando Diaz". The name Ricardo may be a reference to Ricardo Tubs, a major character from the show Miami Vice. The character Tony Montana, from the 1983 film Scarface, may also be an influence of Ricardo Diaz' character. Diaz' mansion is similar to Montana's, whilst Diaz wears the exact same clothes as Montana during the famous chainsaw torture scene from Scarface. Gallery File:TheExchangeVCS.jpg|Ricardo Diaz with Lance and Victor Vance, from The Exchange File:Deal.jpg|Ricardo Diaz meeting Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance, from Guardian Angels File:The Chase Scene.jpg|Ricardo Diaz giving Tommy Vercetti instructions, from The Chase File:Diaz Death.jpg|Ricardo Diaz about to be killed by Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance, from Rub Out File:DiazMansion.jpg|Ricardo Diaz' partially built mansion in 1984 File:Estate.jpg|Ricardo Diaz' mansion in 1986 File:Diaz's gang.jpg|Members of Ricardo Diaz' Gang Trivia *Ricardo Diaz is paranoid and hot headed, even destroying a VCR because it would not play a video. He later discovered that he had not plugged his VCR in. *Ricardo Diaz has over-active glands and sweats more than is socially acceptable. *The Vice City Police Department believe that Ricardo Diaz has a Napoleon Complex due to his short stature. *Ricardo Diaz is a fan of El Burro's pornography. *Mercedes Cortez dislikes Ricardo Diaz. Mission appearances .]] ;GTA Vice City *The Party *Guardian Angels *The Chase (Boss) *Phnom Penh '86 (Boss) *The Fastest Boat (Boss) *Supply & Demand (Boss) *Rub Out (Boss/Killed) ;GTA Vice City Stories *Steal the Deal (Boss) *The Exchange (Boss) *Farewell to Arms *Domo Arigato Domestoboto (Boss) *Over The Top (Boss) *Last Stand (Boss) Diaz, Ricardo Diaz, Ricardo Diaz, Ricardo Diaz, Ricardo Diaz, Ricardo Diaz, Ricardo Diaz, Ricardo Diaz, Ricardo